


Thoughts on a shadows death

by RedNRainy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AKA, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, I mean, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Monologue, Lots of that spicy, Watch this get like 0 hits, bc of the major character death warning, but still, but...like, character reflection that I love, characters are sad, feel free to suggest characters, idk how many chapters I’ll do, magica despell is referenced, oh well, ok it’s a little over 100, she’s not actually dead, this fic deals with subjects of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Ive always wondered how each charater took Lenas “death” seeing as we only ever saw webbys feelings about it but… Lena effected the lives of alot of the DT characters so here we are as a gay sad teenager express the emotions of fictional charaters in 200 words or less–
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Protecting them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hit him Lena was gone. was she ever even real?

It was over so fast Scrooge didn't even realize what happened, When the energy of Magica’s defeat calmed it hit him Lena was gone. was she ever even real? this teenage girl that had brought out the best in his adopted niece was… Nothing but a shadow? No that cant be right… she… she saved Webby against her aunts will, and now she… she’d died for it. She never even had the chance to have a real family.  
was it was his fault? He didn’t notice her cry for help, and by the time he had it was to late. But maybe… Maybe he could try to bring her home.


	2. Who raised you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, Its funny. Beakley had lost plenty of people in her life. But for some reason, this one was different.

Death, Its funny. Beakley had lost plenty of people in her life. But for some reason, this one was different.  
She had misjudged she had seen Lena as a teenaged miscreant, a rebel, a bad influence and then Lena saved her ,and then she died to save webby’s life. If Lena where standing here today Webby might not be. The worst part by far, was the fact Lena was a prisoner, An unwilling participant, in war she didnt want anything to do with and she hadn't even noticed. She was a spy top of her class, and she hadn't even noticed someone who needed her help until it was too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note  
> IT IS A CRIME its not cannon scrooge tried to bring her back I MEAN?????LIKE when he lost della (bc of his own actions) he tried despertly to get her back. I m sorry but having him mention hes been trying or at least cares that someone he knew just mcfriken died in a horrible way would have been better then this


End file.
